To His Knees
by ChibiOkami06
Summary: OPxFangirl   Losing your cellphone in a giant alien robot can lead to interesting results.


Title[Such a Small Thing To Bring Him To His Knees

Pairing: OptimusxFangirl

Rating: R

Warnings: Use of a cellphone as a sex toy? And robo!pr0n/ masturbation?

Summary: Losing your cellphone in a giant alien robot can lead to interesting results.

-

Robot Smut ahead!!!

-

Stop now if you don't like it!!

-

-

**Autobot HQ**

**Somewhere in a desert [I know very unoriginal**

Silver was hot. H.O.T. Hott. Hawt. And any other new way to spell the word. It was just fucking hot. And the teen felt that the world needed to know her pain.

"I'm hot." She announced to the eighteen wheeler that she was lounging in. The air conditioner dropped a few more degrees, but it didn't help to alleviate how scorched she felt. It was more a matter of the sun shining through the wind and burning her skin. "Thanks, but even if you got it down below zero I'd still be hot."

The truck rumbled. "Don't laugh!" She cried indignantly.

"Forgive me." Optimus said though laughter could clearly be heard in his voice. Silver pouted and turned away from the radio. The Autobot leader laugh/rumbled again. "Do you wish to-" He surfed the web to find the correct term, "get an 'ice cream'?"

A grin found its way onto Silver's face. "Yeah! Lemme go get my wallet." She giggled and rushed out of the rig. She never noticed the small white object that dropped out of her pocket and onto Optimus's floorboard.

Neither did Optimus.

When ten minutes had passed and Silver didn't return Optimus focused his sensors on her room. Her health was normal besides an increases in temperature and heart rate that he had come to associate with a human becoming angry. A muffled curse came from the room.

"Are you all right?" He called to her. Another curse answered him.

After a few seconds he got a real response. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I can't find my stupid phone!" She paused. "I'm gonna use the base phone to call it, if you hear it tell me!"

Optimus transformed into his bipedal form and moved into the ex-hanger. There was silence for a minute until something odd began to happen. From within him a vibration began, sending a spike of pleasure through him from where it was pressed against some sensitive wires.

The mammoth robot staggered as the object continued to vibrate against his circuitry. Then, just as suddenly as it began it, stopped. His engine whined in protest.

Another curse came from the part of the hanger that had been fashioned into a room for his human companion. "Did you hear it?"

It took him a few seconds to regulate his vocalizer, but to his shame his voice still sounded strained. "N-no."

"All right."

There was another pause and then, the vibrations began anew. This time it sent him to his knees. The object had been shifted until it was flush with his main motivity cable. With a moan and a metallic screech, the red and blue 'bot collapsed against the hangar wall.

Hearing the racket, Silver peeked out of her rooms to find Optimus Prime kneeling on the ground half leaning on the wall for support, But what surprised her the most was the wanton look on his face and the tiny moans he was making.

She hung up the phone and walked to him. "Optimus? You okay?" She rubbed her hand soothingly over his thigh; unfortunately it didn't have the desired affect of calming the leader. Optimus moaned again and his engine revved loudly, echoing in the hanger. After a minute, his moaning ceased.

"I... am all right." He said, but there was a rough, husky edge to his voice. "It has passed."

"Well, if you say so." Silver mumbled and backed away. She hit redial on the phone and waited. Beside her, Optimus began to shudder and moan again. Wide eyed, Silver looked up at him. "What is wrong with you?" She blurted out.

He moaned loudly and arched his back, trying to get more of the wonderful sensation. "Something...inside- ahh!- vibrating against UNH!...my motivity cable!" He strained to get out as each vibration sent him closer to the edge. It had been far to long since his last overload and every part of his being sang with his impending release.

It took all of two seconds for Silver to realize what was going on. _Oh crackers, I musta dropped my phone in him and when he transformed. _The eighteen year old face palmed. _And now he's getting off on the vibrations. Gawd, I'm watching robo-pr0n/masturbation and my phone is the vibrator! _

The phone stopped ringing and Silver's voice mail picked up. Optimus hissed in disappointment. Automatically, she hit the redial button and watched in fascination as the normally collected transformer lost it.

Optimus howled as overload hit him. His energy field crackled around him as wave after wave of white hot pleasure so intense that it _hurt- _in an oh so wonderful way- spiked through him straight to his spark and all he could do was writhe and as it swept him away.

Through it all, Silver sat quietly and watched, feeling guilty that she was enjoying the display far more than she should.

-----------------------

For an hour afterward, Optimus stayed in deep recharge. The first decent one he had, had in a long while, Silver suspected. Eventually, his optics brightened and he was treated to his 'roommates' guilty visage.

"Hey," She said softly. "You feelin' all right?" Optimus nodded. Silver blushed and cleared her throat. "You might want to, ah, go see Ratch about the..um, the cellphone lodged in your 'motivity cable'."

Optimus blinked his optic shutters. "Your...cellphone?" He began to chuckle. "I see, you left it within me and it became lodged in my circuitry." Her face reddened until she matched his flame colored decals. When she didn't answer, he studied her for a moment, before making a thoughtful 'hmm' sound.

"You are embarrassed?" He surmised. Silver squeaked and hid her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry!" burst out of her mouth almost before Optimus finished his sentence. "I watched the whole thing! God, I'm such a perv. I bet you're mad. I know I'd be if someone watched me get off and, oh boy, the whole thing is my fault." She rambled nervously until Optimus placed one of his large fingers on her bowed head. Silver looked up at him.

"Uh, yeah?" She said as if she was not sure that was the right answer. Optimus laughed.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, little one." He soothed. "As a race, Transformers have few taboos on pleasure and often we find pleasure in seeing other's pleasure. It is not such a 'big deal' as it is with humans." He smiled. "If it brought you pleasure, there is nothing to be ashamed of; and I must-ah- thank you for your 'assistance'."

One optic dimmed in the Transformer's version of a wink. Silver blushed and muttered about cold showers.

"Now, I think I will go see Ratchet about rescuing your cellphone." He stood shakily, but managed to make his way from the hanger.

Silver shook her head and headed for the bathroom. After that little talk, she needed another cold shower.


End file.
